


Dreams

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Goku can have such dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama is the creative genius behind Dragon Ball Z, not me. I’m just a can opener. *bzzzz*  
> 

Flesh slaps against flesh, unforgiving and dominating. Sweat is flung from toned bodies and soaked hair.  
It’s a fight, another battle, but it has nothing to do with exchanging blows.

Teeth bite without violence, breaths are heavy and harsh.  
Dark eyes burn with a need and passion that he’s never seen before, an expression he doesn’t want to stop seeing.

“Vegeta-ouji...” He kisses his prince, encouraging him to holder him tighter, to thrust deeper inside.  
“Kakarotto,” rumbles that deep voice in a purr.

A death squeal of an animal jerks Goku from his slumber. Birds squawk and take flight in the woods that border the property. He bolts upright on the couch, where he fell asleep after Chichi kicked him out of the bedroom. He’s not sure what he did to upset her this time, but it apparently warranted the couch.

Goku rubs his face with both hands as things settle to normal outside. “That dream again...” It’s not like he’s unfamiliar with homosexual sex. He’s accidentally witnessed a number of intimate incidences between men and even the creatures in the animal kingdom.

He glances down at the tent between his legs. “This is getting out of hand.” He pushes his boxers down and takes the stiff shaft in hand, stroking it. His head lulls back at the sensations even as he tries not to remember the dreams of Vegeta playing with his body, taking him, making him want more.

“Nnh!” The ribbons of cum spray on his hand and stomach, a glistening and mocking mess of his mental adultery. Goku sighs and goes to the bathroom to clean up, shaking his head to clear it of the ridiculousness. He loves Chichi and doesn’t want to hurt Bulma. Vegeta doesn’t see him that way anyways. He’ll eat something then go back to sleep.

His head will be clear in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
